Broken
by KDMOSP
Summary: It haunts you, and you replay every moment in your mind, trying to find a connection. From the moment you arrived at the hospital, until now. And it does not matter, because nothing you remember can fix what has happened.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a new story, I am doing it a bit differently though- as I am not just jumping straight into tragedy. I am trying to build the background a bit more. But I am saying this now, this most likely will be a character death. Please read and review!**

You smile and shake your head as the nurse hands you discharge papers, and after care instructions. "She isn't going to understand if I tell her anything tonight." Bruce laughs, making sure to point out key instructions on the paper.

"No, I don't think she will take in much." You respond, looking over at JJ who appears to be blissfully sleeping. The color is slowing coming back to her cheeks, erasing the paleness that was present just a few short hours ago.

"Now, Dr. Maddox wanted me to stress the importance of getting her to see an orthopedic surgeon as soon as you get home. She was able to reset the ankle, but Agent Jareau will need a follow up do to the severity of the injury." Bruce paused. "Dr. Maddox is able to take her as a patient, but considering we are an hour away, she wanted to give you an option of finding someone closer to home." You nod, you know how serious the injury was. You rode with JJ in the ambulance, allowing her to squeeze your hand as her pain intensified. The injury was horrific and you shake your mind away from the image that floods your brain. It is not something you ever want to see again.

"I think we will probably stick with Dr. Maddox." You speak up. "It'll be up to Agent Jareau of course."

Bruce nods. "Of course, just call her office in the morning. Her number is on the discharge paperwork. Also, she cannot bare any weight on her ankle, at all. She is in a splint until the swelling goes down, and then will be put into a cast. Her prescriptions are right here, and she has been given enough pain medicine to last her until tomorrow afternoon. But make sure you get those filled."

You nod, taking in all the information and watch as Bruce approaches a sleeping JJ.

"Agent." He reaches over and touches her shoulder gently. "Time to go home, c'mon let's get you up." You step beside him and gently help JJ sit up. Its then that both of you realize she is wearing a hospital gown.

"I can grab her some scrub pants, but do you have a jacket for her? It's cold outside." You nod and quickly shrug off your standard FBI jacket, ready to drape it around JJ's shoulders.

"Hi Hotch," Her voice is low, and drugged.

"Hi JJ." You reply, holding her in a sitting position as Bruce and a female nurse enter the room.

"Allison is going to get her dressed for us," Bruce explains as you hand them JJ's jacket. "If you'd like to go get the car and meet us by the emergency room drop off, we can have her ready for you by the time you get back."

"We came in by ambulance." You explain and send a quick text to Morgan. "One of our coworker is on his way."

"Okay, do you mind stepping out really fast just so we can get her dressed?" Bruce asks, helping JJ get clothes together. "There's some hot coffee at the nurses station, just ask for it."

Coffee sounds fantastic and you quickly step away from JJ, closing the door as you do. It has been a long day, one that started at 4:30 in the morning, and is now within sight of ending. And in the end, your UNSUB is behind bars, and your agent safely out of surgery. The reason for the surgery occurred when your agent had chased down Chester Ring, a man three times her size, and brought him down- right on top of her ankle. And she had restrained him until Rossi and Morgan had arrived- two minutes later.

You always had respect for JJ, but today you realized just how tough she was.

"Tough as nails." You look up to see Dr. Maddox staring back at you from the nursing desk.

"JJ? Yes, she is." You agree, nodding as you sip from the coffee cup.

"Agent." She looks down. "I don't know if she knows yet, and it will be up to you if you want to tell her, but the next doctor she sees will need to know." She smiles. "Agent Jareau is pregnant. The baby should be fine, even with the x-rays and medication, but I wanted to let you know. She is very early into it, maybe six weeks."

You nod and smile as you look back and see JJ being wheeled out from the room. And you have to wonder if she knows; and if it is even in your place to tell her. "I'll let her know." For once, you get to deliver exciting, happy news; and you will have to figure out the best way to do so.

"You ready to head home, JJ?" You ask, taking the bag of her patient belongings as Bruce wraps a warm blanket around her. "Morgan should be here any minute, I've already talked to Will and let him know. He's waiting for you."

You can tell very little is getting to her, the medication she was given must have been pretty strong. "She's a light weight," Bruce laughed as you begin heading down the hallway. "Agent Jareau, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," JJ whispers, having difficulty keeping her eyes open. "I just want some coffee." At least now her speech isn't slurring and you can understand what she is saying.

"I'll make sure Morgan stops and gets us some."

"Okay." She nods and you step out into the chilly night air as Morgan pulls up and gets out of the car.

"Nice job, Jareau." Morgan smiles down as he sees JJ's ankle wrapped tightly in what must be pounds of bandaging. "Here, I can get her," He offers, seeing Bruce bending down to lift JJ.

"She weighs a feather," Bruce backed off, allowing Morgan to gently lift JJ from the wheelchair.

"Always has, but don't tempt her, she can fight like the rest of them."

You watch as Morgan gently places JJ in the back seat, allowing her ankle to rest on the seat as she lays back down. Bruce walks to the other side and carefully opens the door, placing a pillow behind her head.

"The medication will wear off eventually." He teases.

You nod and climb into the passenger seat, as Morgan takes the driver seat. You have not even pulled onto the highway when you hear JJ snoring. Morgan shakes his head and smiles, and you know he is thinking the same thing. "Next time, we make sure they give her the pediatric dose."


	2. Tough

**AN: I am going to try and post another chapter tonight, but wanted to get this one up! Anyone have any ideas what is happening? I had to make this a short chapter or else it would have been crazy long- which you will see in the next chapter!**

It's forty-five minutes into the drive when you and Morgan find yourselves pulled over on the side of the road, comforting JJ as she continues to vomit.

"Hotch, is this normal?" Morgan asks, holding JJ's blonde hair back as she continues to get sick.

"I spoke with Reid, he thinks it may be a result of the pain medicine, that her body is just reacting to it." Although, your gut is telling you something completely different, you do not believe this is normal. JJ is sick, confused, unable to lift her head without vomiting.

"This is more than a reaction." He says as JJ heaves again, you wonder how she has anything left in her stomach. "Maybe call the hospital, see if we need to bring her back?"

You nod your head in agreement and grab your phone, before dialing the number of the hospital emergency room. In a stroke of luck, you are able to reach Bruce, the nurse who had taken care of JJ earlier in the evening.

You tell him everything that has happened, how JJ woke up and immediately asked to get out of the car, how she had actually tried to get out of the car, and how she had been vomiting for nearly twenty minutes. He asks numerous questions before reassuring you that it sounds like a reaction to the pain medication, just like Reid had suggested.

"Does she have a fever?" Bruce asks, and you appreciate him taking the time to spend on the phone with you; you know he is busy.

Gently, you place the back of your hand to JJ's forehead. "No," Although she is sweaty, but you attribute that to the vomiting that is now, thankfully slowing.

"If she develops a fever, or if the vomiting continues, you will need to bring her back." Bruce directs you and you know that will be a battle getting JJ back to the emergency room. "See if you can get her some ice chips to suck on, that may help. We just don't want her getting dehydrated."

Bruce provides you a few more helpful tips before you hang up the phone and walk back towards JJ and Morgan. You smile when you see JJ sitting up, her breathing regulating.

"Hi Hotch." Her voice is horse, soft.

"Hi JJ, how are you feeling?"

She nods. "I've been better." She no longer looks green, but she defiantly does not look good.

"I just spoke with the nurse at the emergency room."

"No." She shakes her head. "I'll be fine, I just want to get home."

"I figured you'd say that. Are you okay to get back in the car?" You ask, concern building in your stomach. There is so much 'off' with JJ, and nothing you can pinpoint, nothing you cannot blame on the drugs. But your gut is telling you it is not the pain medicine, that something else is happening.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Even the pitch of her voice is off, her color, her body language, her mannerisms. And when you help Morgan to lift her off the ground, even the shear weakness in her is concerning. But you know better, you know better then to question your highly independent agent.

"We know you are tough," Morgan says, gently helping her into the backseat. "That's not in question. Just let us know if you start to feel worse, okay?" His hand is gentle as he rubs the back of her head, a brotherly gesture.

JJ smiles, but doesn't speak. And your worry only increases. Something is very wrong.


	3. Henry

**AN: YAY! I actually got a second chapter up! Let me know what you think:**

Your worry only increases when JJ refuses to take any ice chips, and instead, falls back asleep.

"Hotch?" It's Morgan's voice, he has worked with you long enough to know what you are thinking.

"Something's wrong." You speak as Morgan turns down JJ's street. Morgan nods, apparently in agreement with you.

"I've talked to Will, he knows what is happening. He thinks he maybe able to convince her to go back to the hospital."

"I'm not going back to the hospital." You turn to see JJ holding her head in her hands.

"Do you need us to pull over?" You ask, Morgan is already steering the vehicle to the side of the road.

"No. I just want to get home." The pain in her voice is now evident, and you rack your brain trying to remember the conversation back at the hospital. Bruce had told you that the pain meds would last until at least tomorrow afternoon- right now, it doesn't look that way.

Morgan looks to you, wondering, like you are, what you should do. And you do not have an answer; JJ looks as if she is getting worse, not better.

"Do not even think about it; please. I just need to sleep." JJ says and you realize you cannot force her to go to the hospital- the only thing you can do is talk to Will.

Five minutes later, Morgan pulls up to the family home, as Will runs over. He is in the backseat before you can even get your seat belt off; he really does love and care for JJ.

"JJ, chere, I've told you to be careful." He says softly and lifts her into his arms. He plants a small kiss on her head and gestures for you and Morgan to follow him.

"Henry wants to see you guys." Will explains as you enter the home, smiling as you see Henry come rushing down the hallway. "I'm going to put her to bed." He nods to JJ, "Make yourselves at home."

"Uncle Hotch!" You have no time to react before you are body slammed by Henry. He isn't the small little boy you remember anymore, he is now a kid and he is strong. You feel like you have been hit by a pint sized linebacker.

Morgan laughs then quickly scoops up a laughing Henry in his arms and spins him around playfully. "Again, again!" Henry shouts once Morgan puts him back on his feet. You have to smile, watching as Morgan, apparently dizzy, reaches out to the wall to stabilize himself.

"How about you show me what you got from Santa?" You step in, giving Morgan a reprieve.

"Okay!" He takes off down the hallway, just as Will reemerges.

"She's out, didn't move a muscle." He tells you as the three of you head into the living room. "What did the doctor's say? I mean- I know what Morgan told me..."

You nod and hand him the discharge paperwork, keeping care to make sure they are turned upside so that certain information is kept private. "We called the hospital on the way back; she started vomiting, was confused. The nurse said he thinks it is a reaction to the medication, but to monitor her for a fever. He also suggested trying to get her to take some ice chips."

Will shakes his head. "JJ is stubborn when she is feeling fine; but when she is sick- you have a better chance of leading a cow down the stairs."

You grin and nod in agreement, that is defiantly JJ. You and Morgan stand and talk with Will for a few more minutes before Henry comes running back in.

"You promised you'd come see what Santa brought me!" He tells you, his hands on his hip.

"Uh-oh Hotch, I think you may have offended him." Morgan snorts into his coffee mug.

"I'm sorry Henry, let's go see." The child quickly runs off and you follow him, right into his room. Toys liter the floor, and you take caution not to step on and break one of the tiny things.

"And this is a Lego set, and this is a star wars toy, and this..." He goes on and on, and you smile, Henry defiantly had a good holiday. And then, without warning, his exctiment vanshies and he looks like he is about to cry.

"What's wrong, Henry?" You sit on the floor with him, as he crawls into your lap with his teddy bear.

"Momma's hurt." He says, playing with one of the buttons on your shirt.

"She is."

You don't see the sense in lying to him, JJ's injury is visible, and will be for at least a few weeks, if not longer. "But she will be okay, the doctor made her feel all better."

He bites his lip. "What if she needs help and daddy isn't here?"

You look at him, wondering what in the world was going on in his mind. You knew JJ and Will took care to make sure that at least one of them was always there with the boys. But you also see that you are not going to try and make sense of it right now. So you reach into your pocket and pull out your business card.

"Do you know what this is?" You hand him the card and point to a series of numbers.

"Yes, it's a phone number."

"So, if you ever need me, you call that number and I will come and make sure your momma is safe."

He smiles up at you, and you wrap your hands around him as he leaps into your chest. If only everyday work was this simple

It's three in the morning when you hear your phone ringing. Groaning, you reach over and answer it without looking at the caller ID.

"Hotch." You rub you hands over your eyes, knowing that most likely, you will be having to get up.

"Uncle Hotch!" Instantly you are wide awake, scrambling for your shoes and keys. The tiny voice is crying and you recognize it immediately.

"What's wrong Henry?" Your heart is racing.

"Daddy won't wake up!" He screams and in the background, you hear the baby crying.

"Henry, go get your mom." You direct him, and all you hear is sniffles.

"Mommy's gone!"


	4. Teddy Bear

**AN: Sorry it is short, but it is important! I need to add that this is a violent story, with sexual assault. However, none of the violence will really be seen. Take that as you will. This is not a happy story.**

You stand in the hallway of the family home, watching as the paramedics quickly transfer Will onto a gurney. He has opened his eyes briefly, but has since closed them again. Garcia is holding Michael as Reid rocks Henry in his arms.

It is obvious to the entire team that whatever happened, Henry was a witness to it in some capacity. His little face is red and tear stained, even as he finally relaxes in Reid's arms. It took a good twenty minutes to get the young boy to finally come out of the closet he had been hiding in; and he only did once Reid had found his beloved teddy bear. Now, with the bear in one arm, and his thumb in his mouth, Henry looks as if he is about to give into sleep.

Reid is gently whispering to him, about what you have no idea. Most likely telling Henry a fanciful, peaceful story, anything to help calm the boy; and it appears to be helping as Henry finally allows his eyes to close.

But you also pick up on something else, Henry isn't just getting comfort from Reid, Reid is getting it from Henry. A direct connection to JJ. JJ. She, like Henry had said, is gone.

And you knew as soon as you had entered the home that it wasn't under her own volition. JJ wasn't just gone, someone had violently taken her. Somebody had taken her and hadn't bothered to hide any evidence.

It's everywhere; even for the untrained eye, it's visible. Blood is smeared around the home, on the door frame, the walls, and the bed. Broken glass is prominent, and the bed sheets are missing. It is something you will have a child forensic interviewer talk to Henry about as soon as you can; from your experience, missing bedsheets usually only mean one thing. And it terrifies you.

"Sir?" You look up to see one of the paramedics standing next to Will, who is just now beginning to open his eyes. "He is stable, we are going to transport him by ground ambulance. We checked out the boys, both appear perfectly fine."

You nod, thanking the paramedic as you approach Will. An oxygen mask covers his face, a white bandage is wrapped around his head, but his eyes are open. He is looking at you.

"Will." You greet him. The look in his eyes tells you everything you need to know, and you have to look away. He knows, he knows something has happened to his wife. "Will, I need you to go to the hospital and get checked out."

"Tell me she is okay?" He has tears in his eyes. "Hotch, she has to be okay, where is she?"

You are not sure how to respond, and you just look down at him. Finally, you are able to speak. "I don't know Will."

It's an honest answer, you have no idea where JJ is, if she is okay. You have no idea if JJ is even still alive. "Henry and Michael are here, they are safe; Garcia and Reid have them." You say in a hope to calm him.

It does very little. Will is quickly becoming more aware of what is going on, despite the head injury he has. "She.. I.." He is mumbling. "She was screaming and I.." He pauses. "Hotch she was screaming."

You look down at him, tempted to allow him to keep talking, or to allow the medics to take him. If he stays with you for a few more minutes, you can get some important information, but his health comes first.

"Morgan is going with you, he will be in the ambulance with you." You give him no time to object, and watch as Morgan jogs next to the gurney; ready to ask Will any questions he believes the man can answer.

For now, you have to focus on JJ. You have to focus on what happened.

And the person who may know everything is currently sucking his thumb as he holds his teddy bear.


	5. Child

**AN: PLEASE, PLEASE read this. This is NOT a happy story; and will imply sexual assault- though very little details will be revealed. And I do mean VERY little.**

You sit next to Henry, his tiny body shaking as he clings to Reid. You have weighed the pros and cons of this; interview Henry right now and possibly further traumatizing him, or giving him a few hours. Hours that JJ may not have.

So, you sit in Henry's room, away from the crime scene unit that is canvasing Will and JJ's bedroom for evidence. You try and make it as normal as possible for the young boy; but nothing is normal. And Henry knows it.

You all know it. Just hours ago, you had been siting in the same room, talking with Henry about his new toys. Never would you have imagined that you would be back, interviewing the only witness to whatever had occurred in the home.

To whatever had happened to Will; to Will and JJ.

"Uncle Hotch." You look up to see Henry looking at you, his eyes still red from crying. "I want my mommy." He whispers and you see his lip start to quiver as Reid starts shushing him gently all over again.

"I know you do buddy." You tell him softly reaching over to rub his back. You despise interviewing children; not because they are children, but because they are children. No children should ever have to have anything to do with you or your unit; yet, time and time again, you sit before young children and listen to their horror stories.

And you are about to force yourself to do it again.

"Henry, I know you are scared, but how about we talking about your mom and dad." You tell him, keeping care to keep your voice low so that the child does not feel threatened in the least.

Instantly, he burrows his head against Reid's shoulder and you have a sinking feeling that you will not get any information from Henry.

"Henry." Reid speaks softly, his arms wrapped protectively around JJ's son. "You are safe, Uncle Hotch is here, I am here- I promise you, you are safe." He whispers. "We just need to ask you some questions okay? All you have to do is answer, just tell us what happened. You won't be in trouble for anything."

The sniffling stops and you see the faintest of nods. Still, he does not lift his head from Reid's shoulder.

"Henry, did you see what happened to your mom and dad?" You question, and the little boy slowly nods his head.

"Yes," It is so tiny, the tiniest of voices and it breathes fear.

"Can you tell me?" You realized that you asked a terrified child an open ended question, and you doubt he will be able to answer with detail. There is silence, so you try again. "Were you asleep?"

"No. I was 'posed to be, but I drew momma a picture and was going to bring it to her. It was surprise."

"Did she see it?" You are hoping to start establishing some sort of timeline, and Henry is the key.

"She was sleeping; daddy said her foot was hurt and she was sleeping. "

"Yes that is right, she hurt her foot. Do you remember what happened next?"

Henry raises his head and smiles a tiny bit. "I got to have chocolate ice cream and watch Power Rangers on the couch!"

"That sounds fun." You tell him, glad he is talking. "Did your mommy come and watch it with you?" You need to know if she ever woke up.

Henry shakes his head. "I feel asleep on the couch; but woke up when I heard mommy crying." You see his body start shaking again and realize you are coming up on what happened.

"Do you know why she was crying?"

"I ran behind daddy, but he didn't see me. There was a man inside hurting mommy and daddy yelled. He scared me and I ran into the big closet. He hit daddy and daddy fell down, and went to sleep."

You nod. "What about your mommy."

There is silence for a moment. "Mommy was crying, I think she was cold because she didn't have any clothes on."

You swallow and meet Reid's eyes, you both have a pit in your stomach, understanding what Henry had not only just described, but what he had witnessed. "Did your mommy say anything?"

Henry shakes his head. "No, the man gave her a shot and she went to sleep."

"Where did he give her the shot?" You ask, grabbing a teddy bear and handing it to Henry. "Can you show me on your bear?"

Henry nods and grabs the bear's arm before pointing to its neck. "Right there." He explains and you take the bear back, looking at it.

"Henry, did the man see you?" You are afraid of the answer, and briefly look away when he nods.

"He told me to be a big boy, and to take care of my brother because mommy isn't coming home."


	6. Gut

**A/N: Short chapter!** **Please review! I am still trying to get over this nasty cold- hopefully the 2nd round of antibiotics will kick it!**

You have a horrible feeling in the pits of your stomach; a gut instinct. And it is one that you are despertly trying to ignore.

But your gut has never been wrong, and you hope this is the first time. You want that feeling to be off, but you cannot shake it. It's the feeling that JJ is not okay, and that you are running out of time. That JJ is running out of time- if she hasen't already.

During her first abduction, your gut was telling you that while JJ was in extreme danger, she hadn't been significantly hurt yet- it was almost as if your gut could still detect her heart beat.

But that was then; you don't have that feeling now. And you wish you did. Yet, as you watch the crime scene unit scour every inch of the home, as they bag and photograph evidence. As they sample the blood found on the mattress, and the blood found on pajamas. You turn your head when they begin going through drawers and nightstands. It is a necessity, you know that, but you still feel as if you are invading JJ's privacy.

Henry and Micheal have gone to Garcia, and you know they are safe there. Reid is staying with the boys for the night- Rossi is at the hospital with Will.

You and Morgan remain at the family home, trying to make some sense out of what has happened.

"Hotch." Morgan is at your side. You look to him, before looking back at the family picture hanging above JJ's bed. "Rossi is with Will. He is awake, doc said he is ready to talk."

You nod and hustle outside, ignoring the amount of media that is descending upon the residence. You have no idea who has alerted them, but suspect they quickly caught on by the sheer presence of police vehicles parked outside the home, blocking off the street. Their red and blue lights dance off the street, the windows- it would be impossible for the media not to have picked up on it. You just hope they haven't theorized exactly what has happened, or who the victim is.

The last thing you need is for JJ's name to be released, and her identified as an FBI agent. For all you know, her abductor has no idea who she is, and you hope to keep it that way. If she is pegged for her career, and the person had no idea, things have the potential to get significantly worse for her.

You will just have to focus on JJ- and not the media.

And as you drive to the hospital, with Morgan in the passenger seat, you keep an eye out for anything suspicious. Anything that will cause you to turn the car.. You find nothing.

"Hotch." Morgan speaks for the first time, two minutes into the drive. "You have the same feeling don't you?" You have never heard the tone of voice before, not from Morgan.

How are you supposed to answer that? You want to give some form of hope, yet at the same time, you both know her chances. So you nod, "Yes."

Morgan is momentarily silent. "We have to find her."

You nod again, in agreement. But you also understand what was said between the lines. You have to find JJ.

He never said alive, or okay. He simply said find JJ.

And your heart sinks again, because deep down, you know JJ is already gone.


	7. Hope

**AN: Hi! I was nominated for the Profiler's Choice Awards! Thank all ya'll for that, it means so much to me!**

You sit in the SUV, staring at your phone. Your entire world has just been rocked, all over again. Nobody knows yet and you are going to wait to tell them, you have to know for yourself first. You have to let them have hope for a bit longer, allow yourself to have hope for a bit longer. Even though you are sure hope no longer exists for JJ.

You have been to the hospital, you have interviewed Will. He will be in the hospital for the night, but he will be able to go home to his boys. Will will see his boys again, and right now that is what you are focusing on.

But you are not, not really.

All of your attention is on JJ; on finding her and finding her alive. You just have nothing to go on; nothing at all. Both Will and Henry were able to provide information, but right now, it is nothing.

You know JJ was drugged, you know she was awake for part of it, and you have just received information that confirmed some of your worst fears. Henry had described JJ as not having on any clothes, and both you and Morgan had immediately known what Henry had seen.

It was one of the questions you had asked Will. Had he changed her into anything when he had taken her to bed, or had he just let her sleep in what she was wearing? Will had responded, with a smile, that he had helped JJ change into one of his shirts and boxers it was what she loved to sleep in. He had added that, he had originally tried to change her into some of her favorite pajamas, but because of the cumbersome brace, he had quickly switched tactics and helped her into a pair of his boxers.

"It's her favorite shirt, it's an old high school shirt of mine, but she loves it." Will had told you. "The colors have all faded, and I have tried to toss it a few times, but I just cannot do it. When I brought her into our room, I knew she would be comfortable in that shirt..." He had trailed off.

But the shirt he had described was the one you had seen in their room, blood covering it. Right next to it, you had seen a pair of boxer shorts.

Crime scene had called to confirm that JJ's blood had been found on the shirt and boxers; sperm had been found in the bed.

And you're blood turned to ice. Because know you had confirmation of just one more horrific event that has occurred in JJ's young life. The talented FBI agent has endured so much in the last three years alone; much more than anyone should ever have to.

Her sister's death, her abduction, her torture

and you know so much more happened during her abduction. She will not talk about it, and you really do not feel the need to pressure her. She will talk when she is ready, there is nobody going to court, nobody getting out of jail. JJ will talk when she is ready.

Or you had thought. You had that in your mind right up until a few hours ago when Henry had called you screaming.

And now, now you no longer have all the time in the world.

Because as you continue to turn the phone over in your hands, you hear the rain beginning to beat down. One single tear falls down your cheek and you do not bother to wipe it away.

As the call had come in moments ago.

A body has been found.


	8. She

**AN: This is NOT a happy story, pretty sure I have been saying that from the very beginning. Fair warning, grab your tissues.**

Police cars, marked and unmarked, with lights still bouncing off whatever their shine catches, lets you know you have arrived at the correct address. You count at least ten cars, an ambulance and fire truck.

And now your car.

With a deep breath, you step into the chilly night air, and head straight for the yellow crime scene tape.

"Hold it, buddy." A young cop steps forward and places his hand in the stop motion. "Sorry pal, crime scene.."

You interrupt him and present your badge. "I need Detective Kenzie." Your voice holds no emotion, is flat.

"Yes, sir." He nods and lifts the tape, allowing you past. "She is about half a mile back, to your east."

You nod and walk through, not bothering to give him another acknowledgment. Because his words are still reverberating in your mind. 'She is about a half mile back, to your east.' Who is the 'she' the young officer is referencing.

Detective Kenzie was female, you had spoken with her on the phone minutes earlier; you had never worked with the woman before and had no idea what she looked like. You hoped 'she' was the 'she' the officer had spoken about.

Because the other 'she' was creating a thickening knot in your stomach. The body was a 'she' and you had been called to the scene because 'she' looked like JJ. And as far as you knew there was no other missing women in the city who resembled JJ.

You slowed your pace as you approached, the crime scene guys were already on the scene, but were holding back. You knew exactly why. If this was JJ, if this was the body of a murdered federal agent the case instantly went FBI; if it belonged to another woman, Detective Kenzie would handle it.

"Agent Hotchner?" You snap your head up to see a redheaded woman walking towards you and you know immediately that this is Kenzie. "Adriana Kenzie." She sticks out her hand and shakes it before motioning for you to follow her. "I really hope this isn't your agent." You can tell she is an experienced homicide detective, she is quick to talk, and all business.

"What makes your believe it is?" You ask, following her down a wooded path. More questions fly into your mind the deeper you walk down the path.

"Description that went out matches her, large scar on her abdomen." You can tell she is holding something back. She stops and turns. "Her badge was found next to her." She shakes her head. "Medical examiner is here, but we haven't done anything until we get your ID on her." She nods a few feet down the dirt path and you see a small body lying on the ground. Dumped. Like trash. Completely nude on the biking trail for everyone to see.

Kenzie hangs back and orders her staff to allow you some privacy. You give her a silent nod, thanking her. Your palms are sweating as you approach, and kneel down.

Blood is caked on the ground, in her hair, a large stab wound is visible in her bare back. Her feet have been bound behind her, tied with zip ties, her hands are cuffed behind her. Her back was turned to you, you couldn't see her face, but you already knew. You don't touch her and instead lean over, getting a good look at the face.

You grow numb and you drop your head. JJ is lying in front of you.. No, JJ is no longer here. JJ's body is lying right in front of you. And the blue tinges around her lips tell you one thing.

You were too late.


	9. Sister

**AN: TISSUES.. like mega tissues, it will only get sadder!**

You are conflicted, so much is happening, yet the world around you seems to have stopped. Your emotions and senses are on overload, yet you have a hard time feeling anything, comprehending anything. Accepting anything.

You hear voices in the background, whispers really, but their words do not register. You make out the sounds, but not the meaning. You can feel the gentle breeze on your body as the wind is picking up, but all you can focus on is JJ. You see she has no clothes on and wonder how cold she must be, but you know you cannot do anything to cover her.

And you taste. You taste the salt on your cheeks as one single tear escapes your eye. And you know many, many more will follow.

You cannot speak, you cannot move, you cannot take your eyes off the body of your beautiful agent. You are not looking at her for her body, you are looking at her body. JJ is no longer here, it was something evident immediately.

You wish you could cover her up, spare her some dignity, but you cannot. If you want to find her murderer, you have to preserve the crime scene. You bring a hand over your mouth as she stares back at you, her once lively eyes are now glazed over.

And for the first time, you actually start seeing her, seeing her not as a friend, but as the FBI agent on the scene. Yet, you cannot detach from it, something you have always been able to do has now escaped you and your force yourself to swallow and look her over from the eyes of an FBI agent.

You look to her, back to the scene around you, back to her, and you close your eyes. You close your eyes and take a deep breath, accepting that you cannot save her- but you can bring her justice.

When you open your eyes again, you look around to see officers standing around you, all silent, all with their heads bowed. They have formed a circle around you- and then you realize they are not protecting you, or surrounding you. They are surrounding and protecting the body of a fallen agent, they are supporting you, but protecting JJ.

The only sounds are the peacefulness of the breeze, there are no cell phones going off, nobody yelling or cussing, no car horns or screams; it's peaceful, but it isn't her final resting spot, you promise to find her the best one.

You make eye contact with Kenzie and slowly nod, she bows her head and steps away, you assume to give the okay for the medical examiner to come in. A positive identification has been made, the ME will be here soon and you know the media will follow.

Not even five minutes later, the ME shows up, a young woman who you have not seen before. "Detective." She greets Kenzie as she walks towards JJ.

You stand protectively over JJ, letting the ME know you are there.

"Sir." She nods and before you can even begin, she starts talking. "I'm Annie Maura." Her voice is calm and soft. "I promise you agent, I will take good care of her."

And all you can do is stare, because just a few hours ago, you had promised Will you would do the same thing for JJ as you took her home from the hospital. What good is a promise, if you cannot even keep one?

When she reaches down and gently rolls your agent over, you see JJ's head roll to the side, her blue eyes staring at you; and right then, you turn and heave your dinner into the bushes.

A gentle hand places their hand on your shoulder, and you know without looking up who it belongs to. More hands place themselves on your shoulders as the nausea ebbs. You look to see your team standing side by side with you, you are not the only one crying.

Tonight, you lost more than a friend, a colleague; tonight all of you lost your sister.


End file.
